


Allurance Week 2017

by nigiyakapepper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/pseuds/nigiyakapepper
Summary: Small scenes written for Allurance Week 2017.Day 1 - AU: Modern w/ Magic -“I’ve been with you on days we get an hour of sleep and you clearly aren’t human.”Day 2 - StarsDay 3 - Insecurities/AssuranceDay 4 - Dance/BallDay 5 - Earth/AlteaDay 6 - Cotton CandyDay 7 - Fantasy/Fairy Tale





	Allurance Week 2017

“Have a nice day, Mrs. Reyes!”

“You too, dear!”

The door closes with a merry jingle and Allura sighs, a small bemused smile playing on her lips. She looks around the shop—at its shelves of homemade tea, candles, oils, dried herbs, jars of spices and powdered roots, crystals, glass eyes to ward off evil and hammered gold amulets to protect the wearer from various things, and thinks, _This is my life now._

She supposes she remembers how this started. She was a nervous freshman in college, about to embark on the treacherous, glorious road to becoming a surgeon just like her father. A boy had waltzed into her bio class, stopped dead when he saw her, beamed like a kid on Christmas, sat beside her and delivered the most _awful_ pick-up line in the history of pick-up lines.

_“Hey baby, if I were an enzyme, I’d be a DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes.”_

That was Lance McClain, obnoxious flirt, with unfairly pretty handwriting and meticulous notes, never without hand cream and a glass bottle of gourmet-looking tea, whose best friend made _the. best._ cookies in the entire world.

(She was also wearing a skirt that day.)

Somewhere in between the professor pairing them up for the final requirement of the semester, spending endless hours in the library, enduring the cheesiest pick-up lines with increasingly fond exasperation, and arguing over a lot of things from the cohesion of a paper to whether or not sugar scrubs were really good for your skin, Allura fell in love.

It wasn’t anything monumental, only a realization that built up in moments and made itself known in the quiet afternoons they spent together.

“Lance, you’ve already read this week’s chapter?”  
“I have to. I’m bad at studying. It takes a while for me to understand things.”

“Hey, Princess!”  
“Ugh…kill me.”  
“Nope. Nu-uh. Eat this turkey and cheese. Get through Wednesday’s report then ask me again, okay?”

“Hunk wants to change majors?”  
“Oh yeah. But he’s on scholarship so he has to stay in Engineering for at least a year.”  
“Why is he taking Biology with us?”  
“Because he’s crazy? Who takes this course for fun? Apparently him!”  
“He knows you need his madeleines.”  
“ _God yes_ , we need his madeleines.”

“Good morning, Princess! Are you today’s date? Because you’re ten outta ten!”  
“Aaaand it has been zero days since our last pick-up line.” That’d been Hunk.  
“I’m surprised you didn’t use that for tomorrow. Eleven out of ten,” she’d replied, more amused now than annoyed.  
“And miss the chance to tell you you’re beautiful today? I would never.”  
Hunk laughed as she rolled her eyes.

“'Llura, why did you decide to be a surgeon?”  
“Well…it’s always been something I thought I’d head towards. There aren’t a lot of women in surgery, you know?”  
A pause, where Lance had waited for her to go on.  
“I know it sounds silly, wanting to follow in my father’s footsteps, but wanting to break new ground. I won’t be surprised if my connections get me places, because I know that’s how it is in medicine. But…but I want to make it on my own too.”  
Lance had smiled at her, when she looked up from her hands that she couldn’t keep from fidgeting.  
“Nothin’ less from our Princess.”

“What about you, Lance? Why do you want to be a nurse?”  
“I wanna take care of my grandparents, then my parents, when they get old.”  
“Your grandparents are still alive, aren’t they?”  
“Mmhmm, both sides. After I get my license, I’m gonna go back home and take care of them.”  
Allura had made a noise of confusion, to which Lance followed up with, “Grandpa on my mom’s side owns a shop. I want to help him run it.”  
“What kind of shop?”  
“…a magical shop.”  
Allura had looked at him, and Lance made a strange face that was sheepish, defensive, and proud. “We sell magic.” A pause. “What?”  
“Nothing. It kind of makes sense.”  
“What does?”  
“With the tea. And your energy.”  
“You believe me?”  
“Sure.” Allura was familiar with some traditional doctors because of her father’s work. “I’ve been with you on days we get an hour of sleep and you clearly aren’t human.”  
Lance had waggled his eyebrows at her. “Now that might just be talent—oof!”  
“Your liver is going to pay in thirty years,” she said, her palm on his face.

“Going home for the weekend, Lance?”  
“M’thinkin’ about it. My brothers are taking the bar exam soon and I’d rather not be home.”  
“You’re that kind of youngest child?”  
“The ‘you’re our seventh offspring, go do whatever you want’ kind? Yeah. I was thinkin’ of going with Hunk but his nieces are over.”  
“I could stay with you.” He stared and Allura flushed. “I mean not go home either. Stay at my own dorm, but keep you company. So the long weekend won’t be too boring.”  
She tried to ignore the way her heart squeezed when Lance smiled like the sun.

Small gestures followed that. Lance brought her tea along with his own, and sometimes enchanted coffee. They literally burned midnight oil when they needed to—a soothing, energizing blend of eucalyptus, lavender, lemon, and rosemary while cramming for Finals Week. When she was stuck on a paper for History, he placed a gorgeous oval of Tiger’s Eye on her laptop keyboard, “For focus,” he said brightly.

“This question might offend you,” Allura told him one day over lunch.  
“Hmm?” Lance was in mid-bite.  
“Have you ever thought…well, have you ever thought of magic not working?”  
“Oh, loads of times.” He swallowed before continuing. “Grandpa explained it to me once, like, he’d do the rituals, brew those teas, and make all sorts of stuff not because he believed them, y’know? But because they worked. Like sometimes he’d do things to prove they wouldn’t work but they do. So he keeps doing them.”  
Allura smiled.

Somehow, like that, four years pass. They spend even more time together after Hunk shifts to Food Science, despite the increasing number of classes they don’t share. Lance invites her over to his house for lunch one weekend thinking nothing of it, until his mother asks, “Are you two dating?”

And before Lance could sputter out his embarrassed denial, Allura took hold of his hand, looked at him and said, “Why not?”

He sputtered anyway. “I mean…are you sure?”

“I’m sure, you silly. Even if I don’t know why myself.”

His chin had scrunched up in the most adorable way and he stared at her in some sort of weird defiance she didn’t understand until she heard his next words, “Allura, I swear I’d never ever put a love spell on you. _Pipo_ , tell me you didn’t.”

Lance’s grandfather laughed a hearty belly laugh that warmed up the dining room. “You don’t leave matters of the heart to magic, _mijo_. Though I get why you think I would.”

“Hey!”

Allura herself had taken Lance to meet her own parents the weekend after that. Her father was already alright with him but pretended to be intimidating anyway, because it was fun.

She smiles at the memories. And here she is now, supposedly studying for med school, but the shop is peaceful, the air heavy with summer heat, earthy scents, and something else she’s becoming increasingly aware of since she’s met Lance—a pleasant thrum of energy that can be directed into anything from sleepy to electric.

She moves from the counter to peek into the office, where she knows Lance is working on some spell jars. She has mind to tell him to take a break, when she stops and watches.

Lance’s eyes are closed. He is surrounded by candles and his body sways to the easy beat of Wang Chung’s Dance Hall Days. He was never one for sitting still in anything. He meditates in movement, and going into a trance is no different. Allura’s breath catches when he opens his eyes. They’re unfocused yet a brighter blue in the glow of candlelight. His face is relaxed, lines smoothed out and cut in sharp shadows. His whole self is seemingly charged enough to vibrate out of his skin, body barely containing raw energy waiting to be directed. He starts singing a little, more loose and free.

It looks like a whole lot of nothing, but Allura feels drawn to him, like a stray thread of light’s hooked into her navel and tugs her forward. She smiles as her heart swells, feeling a bit like she’s too big for her body too.

 

_“What about you?”_  
_“What about me?”_  
_“Do you believe in magic? And don’t say what I know you want to say—” she said, catching Lance’s smirk a little too late._  
_“—If the universe has allowed me to meet you, then yes I do.”_  
_“Dear god…”_  
_“You walked right into that one, Princess.”_

**END**


End file.
